Games and Flowers
by Guby-san
Summary: Beyond their chaste kisses, a line was drawn and beyond that they could not venture, because they both knew all that could ever exist between them exists already. Series of oneshots of this pairing.


_Hello there, lately I have just been reading fan fictions and had done none. It is sad to be honest. I got sick last week and was welcomed by insomnia. So I wrote some short drabbles about this particular pairing that I love so much. _

_In short, this would be a series of __**one shots**__ maybe five, maybe more. Some of them longer than for the spelling mistakes, I tend to have many.  
_

_The characters don't belong to me they belong to Odagiri- sensei, though I wish they were mine._

* * *

_Games and Flowers_

When he gave her that present, her eyes got watery nearly at the instant. Her actual tears threatened to leave her majestic eyes and consequently make a trail in those pale cheeks of hers. Somehow he had managed to make her go through a major breakdown.

He stood in front of her, fixed in his space, fixed in the moment and this time he did nothing. He just tried to impregnate in his mind such rapid reaction.

Sincerely, the gift was nothing really. It was only that kind of present you would receive at any moment in the day without the day being memorable or remarkable or anything.

It was just a thing bought on the spur of the moment. It was not luxurious nor that unprepossessing to make someone cry like that. Indeed, it was what it was, something quaint and simple.

However, when she gave it a second thought, even though the object was concrete, Tsukumo always held deeper intentions, as his romantic side was more that what meets the eye. Thus she did not have to be perceptive, because in reality, she was anything but that, to be aware that the gift meant to portray its abstract meaning rather than its concrete.

The more she thought about it, the more heartbroken she felt. Then, as it was expected, she could not hold it anymore. She started crying and in just a matter of nanoseconds, the façade she always shows to everyone was destroyed and from then on she knows that every time she thinks about their relationship, their taboo relationship she adds, a tiny bit of her self restrain perishes like breath on a snowy day.

As she tears herself apart in front of him, she thinks that it is lovely, sarcastically speaking, that by tacit understanding they both pretend to be oblivious of each other's feelings.

When in reality, both of them are well aware of each other's circumstances, that even if they can hide it from everyone, it is an utter stupidity to believe that the glances, the smiles and the chaste kisses they share when the other one is 'sleeping', is just a childish game they have acquired by the passing of their lives.

_'What a game we have, this game between you and me'_ she thinks as she looks at him in the eye, crying as if her life depended on it.

He knows she loves him, she knows he loves her, and they know that their feelings are genuine and sincere, not just an infatuation or just sexual tension between hormonal teenagers.

Today, at night before they went to sleep, he gave her a bouquet of beautiful and fresh primroses and yellow tulips, decorated simply with a ribbon. If only she did not know about the meaning of those flowers, if only she could take them without inquiring any further…if only.

But she wants to know; she is curious and more that she is anxiously dying to hear his answers as she is expecting something like a declaration of eternal love as cliché and impossible as it sounds.

So then, she openly inquires if he knows by chance what is the meaning of the flowers he just gave her.

Then, heir eyes met for the longest minute of their lives, their safires full of love and sad expectations.

He smiles, giving her that smile he only shows her, full of serious love that only makes her mesmerized of his natural beauty. That smile that makes him serious and then he is no longer a cute boy, but suddenly he becomes a handsome man, an Adonis.

Lost in his face, her head is filled with thoughts that are only about him, about how handsome he is and about how she would like to feel those lips against her skin and about myriads of things. Suddenly, her almost uncouth thoughts come to a sudden halt as he gathers his composure and becomes the person he is like when he is with everyone else.

Thus, erasing the smile that decorated his visage, he immediately blemishes his face with a smile as fake as her façade, as artificial, as unreal.

He answers,

"Toko-san do they actually mean something? I just thought yellow was a beautiful and cheerful color. "

_'Cheerful?' _she thinks.

Indeed, they were both playing games and to play this particular game you need two, no more no less. This game destroyed their sanities; however, it was all they could possibly offer each other, it was their limit. They had to do it to protect themselves and sadly all that could ever exist between them exists already. Beyond their chaste kisses, a line was drawn and beyond that they could not venture, as even if their risks could be significant, they both knew that it was not really worth it.

They had a particular mission that was more important than themselves. Although so many times they doubted if it was _really _that important.

She thus, dried her crystalline tears, evidence of her breakdown, and she prepares to just ignore this sad episode of her life ending it with a counter attack and said,

"I am not really that surprised" she laughed with her façade on "Boys are ignorant of the meaning of flowers " she continued.

As she said that she knew.

They both knew that Tsukumo could be anything but ignorant, since he listens to everything even to the flowers.

* * *

_Primrose: "I can't live without you."_

_Yellow Tulips: Hopeless Love_

Oh what to do with such depressing feelings!

I am so sorry, lately only these angst-y themes have been able to successfully materialize in this mind of mine.

It seems my ideal of love has gone down the drainage system.

Sorry if it is short, this fan fiction will only be their pairing and different drabbles about Tsukumo and Toko.

I don't think I will make continuations of them. Unless inspiration arrives like the sun in the aurora.

Hope you like it!


End file.
